


Pledge

by Kaerutsuki



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerutsuki/pseuds/Kaerutsuki
Summary: Can they find happiness in each other's arms or is all destined to fall apart?
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE), Kai/Original female character, Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Kudos: 11





	1. Of friends with benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Back to writing familiar things. I'll try and update as soon as possible, depends really on my personal life.

_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

\- ET, Katy Perry

It happened again and Aoi didn’t want to look. Still he saw it like a car crashing with a truck. Lead guitarist rubbed himself against the vocalist like a kitten and Ruki wrapped his arm to Uruha’s waist. Lights were flashing, fans were screaming and they made Aoi concentrate on his playing. Still he could feel his heart breaking into thousand pieces in his chest and he really felt like vomiting in the spot. He got a hold of his gagging reflex though and hopped to the extension of the stage, closer to the mass of people in front of the stage. He had that small smile on his lips of which he was known but it was roiling under the surface. How many times this had happened during the evening?

Aoi played his solo, made it through the gig somehow and to the backstage. Uruha would uncork first bottle of wine and Aoi would chain-smoke. Was it even allowed in the backstage anymore? Aoi didn’t know but right now he could care less.

”What’s wrong?” Kai asked as Aoi was sitting on the armrest of the couch, smoking his second cigarette. Of course, their band leader knew exactly what was going on. He was like a mother who could see from the angle of her child’s foot that everything wasn’t okay. Yay, soon there would be something good to eat. Aoi grinned somehow.

”Nothing, just tired.”

”We’ll be at hotel soon.”

”How’s the rooms?” Aoi feared the worst.

”You’re sleeping with Uruha, Reita and Ruki in one room and I’ve got my own.” Kai smiled. Aoi, though, felt his heart skip a beat.

”Could we change the arrangement?”

”No, is there something wrong with it?”

”No!” He’d just drunk his head full of alcohol from the room’s liquid bar and he’d hope for the best.

”Well, good.” Kai dunk his hand in the bucket full of ice and Aoi focused on his smoking. Ruki had quit, so had Reita and Kai. Uruha had tried to quit but he failed for now. Aoi, however, had no intention to quit. Cigarette, alcohol and sex with random people, there’s was the Holy Trinity with which he was able to stay somehow sane when his feelings tried to take control.

***

Half an hour later they were all in their rooms and Aoi was alone with Uruha. The man that really uncorked the first beer and crashed down on the fucking couple bed with the TV. Reception had told them that they had no spare rooms, that there had been a mistake and they couldn’t fix it anymore. Every hotel in the city was full and Aoi didn’t really feel like going and begging Kai to change the rooms with him. This would be a great night.

”What are you thinking?” Uruha had somehow gotten in front of him without Aoi noticing and the second guitarist jumped the record of high jump. Uruha laughed and moved back a little. They were still too close for Aoi’s liking. Luckily there was a balcony and ashtray in the room.

”Nothing.”

”Should we go to a bar?”

”Is tomorrow free?”

”Yes.”

”Let’s go.”

Uruha smiled happily and headed to shower. Aoi really tried not to think about how the warm water ran down the lead guitarist’s body from his neck to his hips, from hips… hell. Aoi decided to change his clothes. Tight, dark jeans, dark collar shirt, he fixed his hair after Uruha had come from the shower, perfume and he was ready for the night.

”Should we get the others?”

”How about going together, just the two of us?”

”Alright.”

***

More of flashing lights, dancing people and roaring music. Uruha didn’t pay attention to the women glancing at him. He had totally different plans for the evening which involved the second guitarist getting drunk. Then, where the night would then go… Uruha had wishes. There was a reason why he approached Ruki rather than Aoi. It was easier to move against somebody with whom you had no deeper feelings than friendship. He couldn’t get close to Aoi while he was sober and he didn’t know how the other one would react, even when drunk. He had to do something, though.

Uruha ordered new shots of vodka and tequila. Aoi drowned them both and continued with his beer. Uruha grinned. That was what happened for one and a half of an hour and Uruha felt his own fears disappear. He looked at the dance floor and then to the petite figure next to him.

”Aoi?”

”Hmm?”  
”Come and dance.”

”We’re drunk.”

”So? Does it stop us from dancing?”

”Guess not…”  
”Come on.”

Uruha took Aoi’s hand and the other guitarist didn’t deter much as Uruha dragged him to the mass of people. He pressed against Aoi’s back and let his hands run to Aoi’s waist. For the fans, just this once. That’s what Aoi surely was thinking as he bended his spine, pressing himself against Uruha. Their hips found the mutual rhythm and Aoi bended his head on Uruha’s shoulder. How the other would bend in bed, Uruha thought and allowed his hands slide under Aoi’s shirt. The other one didn’t stop him. Uruha leaned closer and bit on Aoi’s earlobe. Did the other guitarist just groan? They were far from playing anymore.

Uruha pressed his growing erection against Aoi’s ass and slid his hands under Aoi’s shirt to his nipples. This time the raven really moaned. In the end Uruha hand’t drunk that much so he wouldn’t be able to think reasonably. Aoi, on the other hand, was drunk enough and for a moment Uruha was about get a moral lecture from himself. Then again, Aoi had every chance to push him away and Uruha would let it go. The second guitarist didn’t make a move to stop him, though.

”Should we go to the hotel?” Uruha whispered straight into Aoi’s ear with a voice that was hoarse of desire. He had to get the older guitarist. He had to. Then he would be able play the game in which they were just bandmates. Just one night, would it be criminal?

Aoi let him lead him to the taxi and into the hotel room. Then Uruha’s hands found their way back under Aoi’s shirt, hips pressed together. Moral lecture got stronger and Uruha felt like grimacing as he pulled himself away from Aoi, moving his hand on the other one’s hips.

”Do you know where you are and with whom?”

”Shut up, Kouyou.”

”Your command is my law, Yuu.” Uruha grinned and took off Aoi’s shirt. Lips found each other in seconds and Aoi’s hands were under Uruha’s shirt this time, resting on the lower stomach of the lead guitarist. Hell.

Uruha moved Aoi to the bed and let the second guitarist take off his shirt. Aoi knew what he was doing. Uruha knew what he was doing. He pressed his hips against Aoi’s and felt his erection against his own. They wouldn’t be backing away now. Uruha’s hand moved from Aoi’s neck to his side and from there to the button of his pants. He pressed a kiss on his chest and opened his pants, taking them off with Aoi’s underwear. The man under him was perfect. Eyes dark with lust, a tongue licked once his own lower lip which no longer had the piercing. Uruha missed that. He didn’t have time to react when Aoi turned them around and pressed a kiss to his neck. Other kiss to collarbone, his chest, his lower stomach, was this for real? Uruha watched as Aoi took off his clothes and nibbled on his inner thigh. A tongue licked the head of his erection and Uruha’s back arched. Tongue licked from the base to the tip and Aoi looked him in the eyes at the same time. Uruha felt like pressing Aoi’s head as low as possible and raise his hips as upwards as possible.

He took a grip of dark hair and groaned quietly. Aoi took all of him in his mouth and in that moment Uruha knew Heaven. He knew he was pulling Aoi’s hair but to tell the truth, he didn’t care as Aoi was making magic on his most delicate spot.

”Yuu, stop.”

Aoi let go and Uruha rolled back on top of him. He pressed his lips against the raven’s neck and sucked a mark there. _His._ There would be no return. Uruha dug up the lubricant and packet of condoms from his pocket. Aoi still didn’t back away nor tried to push him away. He was so beautiful. Uruha pressed gentle kiss on the corner of Aoi’s lips before moving to his lips. In the same time he moved one lubricated finger inside Aoi and looked for that certain spot which would make the other one arch up under him. After finding it he sucked another mark on Aoi’s neck and added second finger. He caressed Aoi’s prostate and made him squirm and gasp for air.

Uruha moved away just enough to add condom and lubricate to his length. Then he got serious and looked Aoi in the eyes. ”Are you sure now?”

”Shut up and fuck me, Kouyou.”

It was all Uruha needed and he thrust slowly and carefully inside the older male. He waited for Aoi to relax and stop pressing his black nails into his shoulders.

”Move.”

Uruha did as told and started to move carefully at fist, getting more eager with each passing second. Aoi didn’t leave it to questioning if he was enjoying himself. He was moaning and groaning and holding onto Uruha with his life, his legs wrapped around Uruha’s waist.

Uruha pressed a kiss on Aoi’s lips in the same time when he wrapped his fingers around Aoi’s manhood. Judging from the moaning he also found the most sensitive spot inside Aoi.

”I…”

”Come.”

Aoi orgasmed and screwed up their stomachs with his seed. Uruha wasn’t able to last with Aoi clenching around him and he followed suit. He pressed himself against the older male and let Aoi sunk his hands in his hair. They fell asleep in each other’s arms and forgot about everything else.

***

Aoi woke up from Uruha’s lap. They were naked and his head was aching. That, though, wasn’t the only place aching. Aoi cursed softly and moved Uruha’s arm from his hip and Uruha’s leg from his waist. He got up, dressed up and left the hotel. Lit a cigarette. What the hell had happened last night? He remembered it all. He hadn’t been able to back away even when his senses had been screaming like sirens, telling him this wasn’t good. He had to get home and clear his head. He wouldn’t be able to face Uruha, at least alone.

Aoi stomped on his cigarette and looked at his phone. The clock was 12.00 AM. They had slept past breakfast and soon they would head home. Aoi sighed of relief. Maybe he would survive the trip and be able to clear his thoughts at home.

***

The trip went well and Aoi avoided Uruha’s gaze the whole time. He turned on the TV as he got home and headed in the shower. Did Uruha have feelings for him? At least the lead guitarist had been aware of with whom he was to do with. Did Uruha remember anything of the night? Aoi doubt it. Aoi felt tears burning in the corners of his eyes and he sunk down on the bathroom’s floor. If those women he had slept with had felt like this when he had left in the mornings… He swore he wouldn’t do this to anybody anymore. He would live in eternal celibate.

Aoi washed himself and moved outside for a cigarette. The phone let him know about a text message. Uruha.

_”We need to talk.”_

_”About what?”_ Aoi took his lungs full of smoke.

” _What do you think, idiot?”_

_”I don’t regard anything.”_

_”Don’t lie to me. I’m coming over.”_

_”No, you won’t.”_

_”Yes, I will and you’ll open the door.”_

_”Or else?”_

_”I’ll call the cops to open the door for you.”_

_”Ok.”_

Aoi felt like throwing the phone to a wall. Instead he pressed his cigarette to the ashtray and moved inside to brew coffee. This would be one hellish long day.


	2. Falling for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”What's going on in my head? You used me when I was drunk. That's going on in my head. I'm not... some whore, you...”  
> ”Yuu, I don't think of you like that and you don't know me at all if you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys it took so long. This has actually been sitting on my desktop for a while but I just haven't been able to translate it because I haven't been sure I'm satisfied with this chapter. Now it's up though and I hope you enjoy. I'm starting work at 28th of December but I'll try and update at least once in a month. I'll appreciate kudos so I'll know someone's still reading this. Much love.
> 
> \- kaerutsuki

**2\. Falling for**

Fucking doorbell and fucking Uruha. Aoi took his mug of coffee and went to open the door. He only had his bathrobe on because what was the point of getting dressed when the incomer had already seen him naked.

”Yo”, Aoi only said and turned to return to his apartment. Uruha surely frowned at the same time as he closed the door behind him and stepped inside. Aoi heard rustling as Uruha took off his shoes and jacket.

”Do you want coffee?” Aoi asked from the kitchen and already pulled a mug out of cabinet because he already knew the answer.

”Yes, please.”  
Aoi poured the coffee in the mug and left it on the sink, letting Uruha decide how he wanted it. Then he sat next to the kitchen table even though he was burning from the desire to just run to the balcony for a cigarette. This conversation, though, would be better to go by without the curious ears of the neighbors.

”About yesterday...” Uruha started and sat opposite Aoi. Aoi felt like leaving the apartment. Instead he looked at Uruha over his mug as he took a sip off it.

Uruha rubbed his neck and continued: ”I don't feel remorse.”  
Aoi still didn't answer. He saw Uruha getting frustrated.

”Could you in return tell me what's going on in your head? I can't read minds.”  
Aoi placed the mug on the table and smiled with malice. ”What's going on in my head? You used me when I was drunk. That's going on in my head. I'm not... some whore, you...”

”Yuu, I don't think of you like that and you don't know me at all if you do.”

Aoi let his gaze drop to the surface of the table as he felt his throat burn and eyes sting. Dark hair covered his face, hiding his expression from Uruha. Uruha wasn't stupid, though, and he sighed, got up, went round behind Aoi's chair, wrapping his arms around the other male's neck.

”I care about you.”  
”That doesn't help now.”  
”Would it help that I fucking love you?”

Aoi froze and Uruha pressed a kiss on his neck. What was going on? Aoi didn't know. He was completely out of it. Uruha loved him? Why in hell he then nuzzled against everyone else but Aoi and avoided him like he was some sort of dangerous illness?

”Don't. You have no right. Do you know how it feels when you press yourself against Ruki, making sure to stay the hell away from me? You're distant and almost cold. I don't know what you're thinking and you're hard to read. So stop.” Aoi moved Uruha's arms from his neck and got up. He'd go for a cigarette, fuck the neighbors.

Uruha followed and sat on the balcony chair. Aoi lit up and exhaled.

”I didn't lie”, Uruha said seriously, his eyes on the man who refused to look at him. Uruha slowly counted the time in which Aoi would lose it.

”Prove me.” It was only quiet whisper but it made Uruha react. He walked to Aoi and pressed him against he living room's window. A cigarette dropped from Aoi's hold and he looked like a deer in headlights. Uruha roughly pressed his lips against Aoi's and drowned his hand deep in the dark hair. He licked Aoi's bottom lip, nibbled on it and grinned as Aoi opened his mouth slighly. He felt Aoi's body press closer against him and he wanted so much more. Now wasn't the time, though.

Uruha pulled away from the kiss but leaned his forehead against Aoi's. ”I'm sober. I've drank nothing but your coffee. I still want you. I want to wake up next to you. I want to make breakfast for you. I want to shower with you. I'm not here only for sex, you idiot. I'm here because every cell in my body is screaming for you. Your scent is like a drug to me. I approach Ruki because it's easier to approach someone you don't have deeper feelings for. I don't know what's going on in your head, I've never known. So now would be a great time to tell me what you want.”

Aoi hummed and dropped his head on Uruha's shoulder and pressed his face against the other male's neck. Uruha could feel Aoi's heart pounding against his chest and he smiled gently before wrapping his arms around the rhythm guitarist. This was enough for him.

”I've loved you for years.”

”What was that 'I'm not gay'-talk?”

”I just... tried to convince myself that there's nothing going on. My heart broke when you didn't notice me. It hurt. I just wanted for you to look at me, I wanted your approval.”

Uruha moved his hand in the dark hair and caressed gently.

”Is this enough?” He asked quietly and felt Aoi nod against his neck.

”About that breakfast, though...” Aoi grinned.

Uruha smiled. ”What you'd like?”

”Just make something.”

Uruha dug for a frying pan from Aoi’s cabinet and started to make an omelette for them. Aoi just watched the younger guitarist and wondered if they were together now. How it would affect the band? The press wasn’t to know, at least. They should keep this a secret from the other three as well. Aoi wanted to be careful because he wasn’t gay or anything. He didn’t care for other men as he cared for Uruha. Uruha was an exception.

Aoi’s thoughts got interrupted as Uruha placed a plate and a glass of juice in front of him. He hummed. He could get used to this for sure.

”What are you thinking of?” Uruha asked.

”Nothing special. Just the thing that what’s going on with these marks on my neck? We’ve got practice today.”

Uruha grinned. ”Cover them or pretend that you have a woman.”

”Do you really think they’ll believe that?”  
Uruha shrugged. ”It’s worth a try.”

They finished the meal in silence. Aoi stretched in his chair and looked at the clock. ”We’ve got an hour.”  
”Do you know what would be nice?” Uruha had that certain sparkle in his eyes which made cold shivers run down Aoi’s spine.

”Yes..?”

Uruha went round the table and wrapped his arms to Aoi’s neck, pressed his lips against the bluish mark there. ”See how you’ll bend when I’ll take you roughly.”  
Warmth flowed through Aoi’s body and he really wondered what had happened to that Uruha, who had his own pace. This Uruha felt foreign but not in a wrong way.

”Uruha, we’ve only got an hour until practice. Kai wanted for us to train as soon as we’ll get home. Before…”

Uruha’s hands slid down his body, nether and nether and Aoi forgot what he was going to say.

”I don’t really care for what Kai wants. I want my boyfriend under me. I want for you to bend against me. I want to bury myself deep inside you and forget that the world exist. You’re _mine._ ”

To hell with all reasonable thinking. Aoi let Uruha lead him to the kitchen worktop. He felt it press against his ass and Uruha’s hands were everywhere. He was Uruha’s and nothing else mattered.

***

”You’re late”, Ruki stated and let his gaze go from Uruha to Aoi who was wearing a dark scarf.

”Sorry.” Uruha grinned and went to tune his guitar. Uruha really wasn’t gentle, far from it actually. Every step hurt and Aoi didn’t think he would be able to sit in a week. Furthermore he had marks all over his body and he had to wear a long-sleeved shirt to a hot summer day to cover his chest. Luckily they wouldn’t be having a cig before couple of weeks.

They started the practice and Aoi concentrated to his playing for a minute. He didn’t look at Uruha and made his best to avoid everyone else’s gazes as well. After couple of hours they were packing their stuff and Uruha stretched. His shirt lift up and revealed a shred of pale, perfect skin.

”Should we go to a bar?”

”We should.” Reita nodded and Aoi felt everyone turn their eyes to him.

”I won’t be driving”, he stated and raised his arms in the air.

Kai hummed. ”I can.”  
”It’s settled then, let’s go.” Ruki nodded and they went to Kai’s car. The rest of their cars were left in the parking hall to wait for their owners. Aoi had a bad feeling that this wasn’t a good idea. Drunk Uruha was well known for approaching people. And Aoi was pretty sure who Uruha would pick as his target tonight.

Same bar, different music and different people. Aoi ordered a beer and they went to a table after receiving their drinks. Aoi could feel Uruha’s eyes on himself, same as Ruki’s. Soon…

”What’s with the scarf, Aoi? You don’t wear scarfs”, Ruki stated over his glass and Aoi felt like sinking under the table. He just shrugged, though. ”My throat’s sore.”

”Are you getting sick?” Kai frowned.

”Surely it’s something else.” Reita grinned.

”And a long-sleeved shirt at a such hot day”, Ruki followed the bassist.

”Okay, let it go already.” Aoi snorted and took a large sip from his glass.

”Ouch, is someone snappy tonight?” Fucking vocalist, Aoi’s fingers itched to be around Ruki’s neck. In a friendly way, of course.

”Aoi, come for a cigarette”, Uruha said next to him and Aoi felt like stamping his foot. This wasn’t suspicious at all. Still they made their way to the chilling evening and Aoi leaned against a wall, lit his cigarette. ”What?” He asked with a voice full of anger.

Uruha took a hold of his wrist and pulled him to an alleyway. Aoi was pressed against a wall and Aoi grasped his cigarette so it wouldn’t drop to the ground. ”You need to be calmer”, Uruha said only inches away from Aoi’s face.

Aoi turned his head so he wouldn’t blew smoke straight to Uruha’s face.

”It’s hard in this interrogation”, he muttered.

”You know them, they’re curious like little kids. Especially when it’s about your sex life.”

”Do I have a sex life?” Aoi grinned. Uruha snorted and leaned in to nibble on Aoi’s bottom lip. Aoi moaned and he could taste abit of blood in his mouth. Wonderful.

”Uruha, stop that. You went for a cigarette with me and now I’ve got split lip as well. They’ll notice.”

Uruha rolled his eyes and Aoi could swear he felt an erection against his thigh. Again?

”Oh god, you’re insatiable”, he said and dropped his cigarette. Uruha grinned.

”Only when it’s you and your perfect body.”

”We’ve got to go inside.”  
”Fine.”

They returned inside and sat next to each other. Thank god, Uruha’s pants weren’t the tightest possible and thank god, Aoi’s lip didn’t bleed anymore.

”Aoi, are you seeing someone?” Aoi almost choked on his drink.

”Takanori-san is good and keeps his mouth shut about the things that don’t concern him”, Aoi hummed. Ruki’s interest peeked even further. ”A man or a woman?”

”I’m not gay!”

”Just go and shout that out to the whole bar.” Reita laughed.

Aoi felt his anger build up and in the end he went back outside. He heard Kai scold the the duo, nothing else. He could walk home. Really could. Ruki would only get more irritable when he’d get more alcohol to his system and Reita would follow suit. Uruha wouldn’t be able to do anything and even their boss wouldn’t be able to make the duo keep their mouths shut. Aoi didn’t want to listen.

***

Three hours later the doorbell rang. The clock was 2 AM. and Aoi cursed. He’ll murder the one who dared to wake him. He didn’t like the awakenings in the first place.

He opened the door and met the drummer to whom the lead guitarist was leaning, completely drunk. Awesome.

”Sorry but Uruha said he wanted to come here. I guess he’s afraid that he’s going to die in his own vomit.” Kai hummed. Aoi took the lead guitarist in his hold and supported him against himself. ”I’ll take it from here”, he said.

”Nighty night.”

”Night.”

”Yuu-chan…” Uruha purred straight into his ear.

”This, then, wasn’t suspicious at all and do you even know what time it is?” Aoi growled as he dragged the other male into his bedroom.

”Don’t care.” Uruha yawned and collapsed on the bed. Aoi took off his shoes and clothes, leaving on Uruha’s underwear. Then he pulled the blanket over the other male and watched as the lead guitarist fell fast asleep. Aoi sighed and laid down next to Uruha. He fell asleep faster than he noticed.

***

Uruha wasn’t feeling too well as he woke up at 6 AM. to empty his stomach in the toilet. Aoi leaned against the doorframe and frowned.

”You should learn your limits.”

”Don’t.”

Aoi placed a glass of water next to Uruha on the floor and sat to the other side. ”Go back to sleep.”

”In a minute”, Uruha said quietly and emptied the glass.

***

The clock was 12 AM. when Aoi woke up the next time. Behind him laid Uruha who was caressing his lower stomach and Aoi turned around. ”Morning.”

”Morning, gorgeous. Thank you for watching after me.”  
”No problem, that’s why I’m here for.”  
Uruha pressed a gentle kiss on Aoi’s lips and Aoi laughed.

”Let’s go wash our teeth, I’ve got extra toothbrush.”

”For me?”

”No, just because I forgot it lying around.” Aoi grinned.

After ten minutes they were in the kitchen brewing coffee and Aoi was pretty sure Uruha’s stomach wouldn’t be able to handle anything stronger than liquid. Uruha had taken a painkiller and his face was just and just getting its color back. Aoi yawned. Two awakenings. Two fucking awakenings. He felt like he hadn’t slept enough.

”We should tell them”, Uruha said out of nowhere, getting Aoi’s attention. The rhythm guitarist frowned.

”You sure?”  
”Yeah.”  
”This isn’t some fleeting thing?”

”Not by my side.”

”Fine.”

Aoi smiled and drank his coffee. Maybe it would be better for the trio to know. It would prevent Ruki from being such an asshole. Kai would surely ask how this all was going to affect the band if things were to take a wrong turn. Reita was Uruha’s best friend after all and would surely be by the guitarist’s side. There would be nothing to worry about, right? Aoi took the mugs to the sink and dragged his pocket for his phone. He handed it to Uruha after dialing for Reita. ”Call.”

”Me?”

”This was your idea. You made the first move. You also get to start making things right.” Aoi smiled cutely and watched as Uruha lift the phone to his ear.

”Yo, it’s Kouyou. Tell the others to come to Aoi’s… No, nothing’s happened, just come here. Yes. Bye.” Uruha handed the phone back to Aoi and looked at the other male, defeated. ”Happy now?”

”Yes. I’ll be off to smoke.”

Aoi looked down from the balcony and feverishly thought about jumping down. To tell the truth, he didn’t want to tell anyone. He was afraid of their reactions.

The doorbell rang after half an hour and Aoi still didn’t go inside. It sounded like Uruha opened the door and soon Ruki’s voice echoed in the apartment. ”Well? Is he in one piece?”

”Yes, how so?”

”Just thinking.”

”What’s so serious?” Reita.

”He… Aoi! Would you get your ass here?”

Aoi made a face to himself and stepped inside the apartment. He had no scarf. No long-sleeved. In the other hand, his neck was very well on the display, his hair messy, open t-shirt didn’t leave anything to guessing.

”I knew it!” Ruki grinned.

”Finally, can I say.” Reita rolled his eyes.

”What about the band?” Kai frowned.

”Calm down.” Uruha raised his hands in the air and stepped to Aoi, pulling the stiff male against himself. Aoi’s heart was beating so fast and he wanted to go back outside. This was a new side to him of which he was not aware.

”The band will continue as earlier. We’ll keep this a secret from the Company, fans and press. Only this…” He patted Aoi’s head. ”… has changed.”

”This was clear years ago”, Ruki stated and sat to the armrest of Aoi’s couch.

”Yeah. All those looks from Aoi towards Uruha, all those approaches on stage and in the same time Uruha’s lying drunk on my couch and complains how he can’t do anything about his feelings.” Reita grinned.

Aoi dared to smile. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad thing after all…


End file.
